Waking up
by AmiraHellion
Summary: Judas sleeps naked, and Shin has totally looked at least once, right? Just a Judas/Shin oneshot, brought on by the afore mentioned idea! Rated M for smut!


It was always rare when Judas overslept, but there was a certain joy in waking him up when it happened. At least for Shin. Then again, Shin enjoyed every moment with Judas- it's sort of the way things work when you're in love with someone afterall.

"Judas, Judas." Shin called softly, pressing on the beautiful red-head's shoulder. Judas let out a small murmur, still not waking, "Judas." It was a naughty thought, Shin knew it was even as he thought it. But man, he wanted to see more than just Judas' shoulder... Just a peak wouldn't hurt, really, it would do no harm. At least Shin tried to convince himself of such as he took a handful of the top of the sheet and pulled up, peering underneath the white fabric.  
Wow...Judas slept naked. Shin took a hard gulp, blushing bright red as he got an eyeful. Broad shoulders matched tight pecks and abs, pulling into a slim waist, and...Judas was definitely, undeniably male...  
It was every bit as beautiful and remarkable as the rest of his body. Shin could only think that it was worthy of entering any partner that Judas should desire. And oh how it would please that partner with it's thickness and length.

Shin forced himself to cut off that thought right there, releasing the sheet, and letting it recover the sensual male it was meant to. The turquoise-haired angel thought that he shouldn't have done that, but he didn't regret it one bit truth be told. "Shin?" Judas' voice startled him.

"I-I tried to wake you." Shin stated, trying to keep his guilt and touch of lust to himself.

"Oh, well thank you. Good morning." Judas responded with a soft smile. Shin loved that smile, the red-head was most assuredly one of Zeus' most wonderful creations.

"Good morning Judas." And still the blue-eyed angel's magnificent body was parading through Shin's thoughts, "I guess I will see you at breakfast." Shin felt like his cheeks were on fire.

"Shin," Lightning zapped across every inch of skin as Judas' hand grabbed Shin's fingers gently, "thank you for coming to wake me, it's nice to see you at the start of the day." That lightning turned into a shiver that brought up goose-bumps.

"You're welcome." Shin said, turning his smile to Judas, "It's a pleasure to see you as well." Hard chest...trim waist...long shaft-! Shin quickly excused himself. He really shouldn't have taken that peak of Judas' body, he was going to be thinking about it all day!

-;-

"I'd prefer to stand as well." Shin could only thank the Lord for Goh's thinking. Gai and Rey had planned another garden party around that tiny table that should have only sat two, but was set for six.

"Nya! After I went through all the effort of bringing the chairs out here!" Gai complained, "Just sit and enjoy being close to friends!" He slid into the seat next to Goh and yanked the taller angel down, "Sit!"

"This is really quite crowded though." Shin murmured. Judas was already seated next to Shin's chair, and that's what was bothering Shin more than the 'crowded' situation; he just couldn't stop thinking about the red-head's fantastic body and now said body was within inches of his own?!

"Nya! Sit!" Gai insisted as Rey appeared with the last plate of food.

Shin let out a sigh, sinking into his chair and trying to be small. Judas' arm found its way onto the back of Shin's chair, "Perhaps that will give you alittle more room." Judas said with a soft smile at Shin, it made the yellow-eyed angel's heart flutter.

"Thank you." Shin whispered back. It was strange to be so comfortable and yet completely uncomfortable in the same turn.  
As the meal progressed and chatter was nice as usual, Shin became more conscious of Judas' arm against the back of his shoulders. It was warm and heavy, probably the way the rest of Judas' body would be like, especially if it were pressed up against-  
"Thank you for the food, Rey, it was delicious, but if you'll excuse me now." Shin nodded to the group and took his hot and bothered self elsewhere.

;-;

Shin carefully plucked at his harp, trying to drown out the lovely thoughts of Judas' body with the soft melody of his harp.

"I always enjoy hearing you play, it's a pity you don't play as often these days." Judas had found his favorite companion with ease as usual.

"And i enjoy hearing your compliments at my clumsy strumming as always." Shin responded, smiling at the red-head, and feeling struck with warmth at seeing Judas' form and knowing what was underneath the clothes.

"It is not merely a compliment, it is a fact." Judas replied with his own smile, sitting down beside Shin.

Shin plucked at the harp for awhile longer before finally feeling overcome with guilt. He had to tell the red-head about his shameful thoughts. "Judas...I need to confess something to you..."

"Hm?"

"While you slumbered this morning, I uh..." Shin felt his cheeks blush, "looked at your nude body."

"Okay..." Shin was relieved that Judas didn't seem disgusted with him. "And?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" That was a lie, he completely meant to. "I mean, I meant to, but I didn't mean any harm by doing it. I'm just very sorry and ashamed to have done that." Shin was getting more red with each word.

"It is alright, Shin." Humor played in Judas' tone, like he found Shin's embarrassment amusing.

Now Shin was on a roll of confessions. "That's not all. I...had...thoughts about you then as well..."

"Thoughts?"

"Thoughts that I am not entitled to..." Judas was such gorgeous angel, worthy of a better partner than Shin.

"Tell me." The red-head prompted, still not insulted nor disgusted, and for that, Shin was grateful.

"That perhaps I was deserving of the pleasure of your body..." The turquoise-haired angel answered in a small voice.

Judas was silent for a moment, studying Shin then he finally spoke, "Why wouldn't you deserve any sort of pleasure you craved?" His voice lowered, "I am happy to know you'd think of finding pleasure with me." Shin was speechless. "Shin..." The yellow-eyed angel was surprised when Judas brushed his cheek gently, "Do you want to make love with me?"

What a question! Yet Shin knew the answer of his heart instantly, "Yes."

"Good, I feel the same. Come inside with me." Judas got to his feet and then offered his hand down to Shin. Shin took the offered hand, getting up, and blushed brightly when yellow eyes met blue ones upclose. "Shin." Judas pulled the turquoise-haired angel into his body, kissing the one he had always wanted to kiss.

"Judas." Shin murmured breathlessly after the wonderful kiss, marveling at Judas' skill. He turned up his head to accept the second kiss, putting his arms around Judas' neck, and feeling hot as their bodies came in complete unbroken contact together.

"I don't think we're going to make it inside." Judas said in a soft voice.

Shin didn't care. Heck, inside, outside, day, night, none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was Judas' touch, the one Shin felt as the red-head's hand untied Shin's robe. "Mmm..." He was dissatisfied to have to shift away from kissing, but then- oh gosh! Judas palm was moving right along Shin's bare skin, the yellow-eyed angel shivered from the carress, uncaring that his robe was now completely freed from him, his torso now exposed to the moonlight, and, "Judas..."

"May I take you here, Shin?" Judas asked, a look Shin had never seen before upon the handsome angel's face- it was a look of hunger, not the one caused by the stomach, no this look came from the need of a more aggressive instinct. This look made goosebumps break out across Shin's skin, luscious heat pooling in the turquoise-haired angel's loins.

"Yes." Take me anywhere you want, anyway you want- the unspoken words lingering in Shin's mind. Judas didn't need much more than that single word as he pulled the other angel back into his body, offering fresh kisses which were instantly responded to. The red-head's hands found the waist-band of Shin's pants, sliding them off with ease, and then with soft fingers he took Shin's member in hand. "Oh!" A shudder instantly ran through Shin from the contact. He let out a little cry of pleasure at the first solid squeeze and glide from Judas' hand.

Shin was surprised to hear Judas let out a small grunt as he was pumped, "You sound better than I imagined." The red-head said in a husky tone, his other hand sliding against Shin's rear.

"You've imagined this?" Shin asked with a blush, complimented that he would ever be in the other angel's mind, especially in this intimate way.

Judas' eyes met Shin's, a smirk playing on the red-head's lips, "Several times." Shin jolted and let out another cry as he felt Judas' fingers enter him. "If you want me to stop-"

"No." Shin shook his head, clutching onto Judas as his body was gently stretched. "Don't stop, I'm ok." So this was what sexual pleasure was, Shin marvelled at how wonderful it all felt, understanding now why others had lost themselves to lust.  
Judas turned Shin around, taking his hips, and slowly entering Shin from behind. Shin gasped, surprised that he didn't feel any pain, no it was so blissful, it was more feelings than he ever thought he could experience; his body was alive with the hum of heat and ecstasy, and his heart was bursting with joy that he was finally held by the one he loved.

"Are you alright?" Judas asked silkenly as he filled Shin so completely. Shin could only nod, struck speechless. Judas cupped his partner's sex, stroking the other angel's member as he pulled himself out and then drove back in. Shin moaned, his knees trembling as he forced himself to stay upright to receive more. Judas' pace was easy and powerful, his slow thrusts gaining speed then slowing once more, gaining speed and pounding deep. The yellow-eyed angel could only moan and take it with need for more.  
Finally he reached his peak, feeling his whole body burn, the nerves alive. Judas let out a groan as Shin clenched around him, driving deep one last time until they were both orgasming. Shin's knees finally gave out, but luckily Judas seemed to have been waiting for it.

"Judas, I love you." Shin murmured, glancing over his shoulder at the red-head.

"I love you, Shin."

-;-

It was always rare when Shin overslept, but there was a certain joy in crawling into bed with him when it happened. At least for Judas. Then again, Judas enjoyed every moment with Shin- it's sort of the way things work when you're in love with someone afterall.

The end!

Author's note: My first Saint Beast story! Please review and be kind! :)


End file.
